Many devices, such as mobile phones, tablets, laptops, mp3 players and/or desktop computers, provide audio output. The audio output may be converted to sound and transmitted via speakers or headphones that are physically connected to the device or wirelessly connected to the device. The speakers or headphones may transmit the sound at a volume level. Sometimes, a user of the device may want to increase the volume level or decrease the volume level.